Always Pure
by ravenclawesome00
Summary: How was Sirius when he was a kid. Did he get along with his brother, his cousins. How was he before he went to Hogwarts. Find out here. How his family believed to be Always Pure.
1. The Noble and Most Acient House of Black

**I don't own any of these characters, there all J.K. Rowling's!  
>Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please review!<strong>

It was a unusually sunny evening. You would've never thought that they were smack in the middle of winter. The wind blew softly; it was a very beautiful day. At Number 12 Grimmauld Place lived the Black's. Orian Black sat at the head of the table in his black pinstriped suit, with the black crest incrested in it. His wife, Walburga sat next to him in her grey and green dress. Their eldest son, Sirius Black sat beside his cousin Andromeda wearing a suit, very similar to his fathers. Opposite of Sirius sat the youngest son, Regulus, he sat beside his mother in a grey and white suit. Around the table sat Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Cygnus, and Druella Black wearing their best Sunday dresses and suits.

Suddenly, out of the hallway came a small creature with smooth brown skin. It brought trays of food, a smile on its face, its bat-like ears bouncing up and down. It had black hair sticking up from the top of its head. The creature put the food on onto the table and went over to Orian and bowed.

"Yes, yes, very well Kreacher…" said Orian bitterly.

Sirius looked at his plate and started cutting his lamb chop with his fork and knife. Bellatrix ate all her flobberworm fritter in one bite and downed her cup of pumpkin juice. Regulus ate his meat pie and looked at his mother

"I'm finished," he told her.

His mother glared at him "You hardly ate anything! Eat your flobberworm fritter! Your bun!" she scolded.

Regulus sighed and picked up his spoon, playing with his soup. Narcissa and Bellatrix had finished. Andromeda had already ate her meat pie and flobberworm fritter, but had given her sister, Bellatrix, her bun. Orian had just chewed the rest of the food in his mouth when he said

"You kids go upstairs, us grownups have business to discuss." At that Sirius was glad to get up from the unusually quiet Sunday dinner. Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Regulus followed him up the stairs.

*~The Noble House Of Black~*

"I wonder what they have to talk about," said Regulus following closely behind Narcissa.

"Well it's not your business!" snapped Bellatrix.

"It's none of yours either!" Regulus came sharply back.

Sirius turned around and laughed. "You two... You two are so childish!" He said with humor in his voice.

Bellatrix glared at him but broke into a smile.

"You guys stay here... I'll be back!" Sirius said as he fumbled into his room and closed his door.

About 5 minutes passed and he came out with a pair of muggle jeans and a plaid shirt.

Andromeda smiled "You got real guts, wearing muggle clothes right in front of your mum."

"Honestly, I could care less what my mum thinks!" he said cuffing his collar.

Narcissa spoke up "How did you get those in here anyway?" she asked.

"This muggle store shipped them into someone's box where they keep packages, I asked Hades to go get it for me!" Sirius said smirking cleverly.

The owl, Hades, hooted in delight at the mention of his name.

Sirius played with his messy hair walking in Regulus' room. Bellatrix sat on the ground, Narcissa sat on the bed, and Andromeda stood up, stroking her long black hair. Sirius stood by the door and Regulus fumbled through his closet for something to wear. He heard a voice from down stairs boom

"Bella, Dromeda, Cissy, come now!" They all rushed down stairs.

They walked to the door and saw that Druella was outside waving them to come. Cygnus stood at the door letting his girls go out.

"And have a good day!" Cygnus said as he rushed out the door and slammed it.

Sirius looked at his parents "Wha—"he started.

His father stopped him "Nothing... Be quiet go upstairs and go to bed, know!" Orian said in a very angry voice.

Sirius sat in his bed thinking _what just happened?_ He knew his parents could hold grudges. _Would he ever be able to see his cousins again? _He lay there, his thoughts flowing over him until he sank into a deep, peaceful, sleep.


	2. Diagon Alley

**I don't own any of these characters, there all J.K. Rowling's!  
>Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please review!<br>**

* * *

><p>"Sirius Orion Black! I told you to wake up 30 minutes ago!"<p>

The stern yell of Walburga Black echoed through Number 12 Grimmauld place.

Sirius slightly opened his eyes, his hair in his face. He still had the clothes he had on the day before.

"We have to go school shopping! Your first year at Hogwarts starts in 3 days!" She yelled up the stairs.

Sirius could hear his mum as she scurried around the kitchen. Sirius sat up on his bed and blew his hair out of his face. He walked sluggishly to the washroom to wash up and stopped only to see his little brother, Regulus, walking out his room. It was the same way every morning, which of them got the bathroom first. They simply decided to take turn, which obviously failed miserably. When it was Sirius' turn Regulus would wake up early so he could get to the bathroom first and deliberately take an extra-long time. That particular day was Regulus' day. Sirius calmly walked up to the bathroom door.

"What're you doing Sirius; it's my turn to have the bathroom first!" Regulus exclaimed glaring at Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "Little brother… Did I say anything when you took my turn yesterday? Besides, I have to go school shopping!"

He said walking in to the door. Regulus walked up to the hold the door open, and at that exact moment Sirius slammed the door in his face.

*~The Noble House of Black~*

Sirius walked out the washroom, his hair wet. He then wore a black t-shirt with a white tie, and a pair of black pants. That's not _exactly _how his mum imagined him to wear that outfit but, for Sirius, that was a great improvement. He rushed down the stairs, skipping every other step.

"Sirius Black, what in the devil are you wearing?" Walburga Black asked as she turned her head to examine her son. She looked in little shock at Sirius.

"Mum, this is what you told me to wear!" said Sirius bending down to tie his shoe.

Walburga straightened her face "Yes I did tell you to wear that, but where's the vest? The jacket?" She said in a stern voice still looking him up and down.

"Relax!" Sirius said walking toward the fireplace "Were just go school shopping! Speaking of school shopping, let's go! Before all the good stuff is gone!"

Walburga walked toward the fireplace and reached her hand into a small bowl on the mantle. She stepped into the fireplace and said very precisely "Diagon Alley."

And threw the powder down, a cloud of smoke replacing where she stood.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Sirius heard a voice boom from somewhere upstairs.

"WHY IN THE DICKENS IS THERE FLOBBERWORM PUS IN MY DESK?" Sirius tried to hide a laugh and grabbed a handful of green powder.

Orion Black came trudging sown the stairs, as Sirius jumped into the fireplace. "Sirius Black, don't you dare!"

Sirius grinned and yelled "Diagon Alley!" Before throwing the powder down into the flames, causing the flames to turn bright green, and a cloud of smoke replacing the spot where Sirus stood.

*~The Noble House of Black~*

Walburga and Sirius Black walked through Diagon Alley, Walburga stopping ever few minutes to talk to one of her many friends. Many other witches and wizards were scurrying through the crowd.

"Mum," said Sirius looking down at his school list "It looks like it would be easier if you took me to get my robes fitted, while you go and get my books."

"Very well." She said in a very stern voice.

They changed their course, now walking towards Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. They walked through the door and saw Madame Malkins measuring a boy with very untidy black hair; he had hazel eyes, and had a pair of glasses upon his nose.

"Hello, Dorothy," Walburga said to Madame Malkin. "Could you get his robes fitted, I have to go to Gringotts, and then get some of his school material."

"Of course Walburga!" said Madame Malkin as she accidently stuck a pin into the boy that was being fitted.

Walburga nodded and walked out of the shop.

"Oi! That hurt!" said the boy flinching.

Madame Malkins glared at the boy. "Well excuse me Mr. Potter I think I know how to do my job."

Sirius tried to hold back a laugh. The boy looked over his way.

"Wotcher! I'm James Potter." The boy said grinning.

"I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you." said Sirius.

His mum always told him not to talk to strangers, but this boy seemed different, almost like a long lost friend.

"So you're going to Hogwarts, eh? What year are you in?" Asked the James wincing as a needle poked him again.

"I'm going to my first year; have to get my wand after this." Sirius told him.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys, but Mr. Potter I am done with you," She folded and put them into the box. "Here you go!" She said giving him the box.

"I'm going to my first year to!" James said taking the box in his hands.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around," Sirius said smirking.

"I guess so!" He said walking out the shop door.

*~The Noble House of Black~*

Sirius had gotten his robes fitted, and his mum had paid for them. She had got all his books, ink, quills, and parchments. She even got Hades some owl treats. There was only one thing left to do.

They walked up to the door; it had small peeling gold letters on it. It read, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _Walburga opened the door and they both walked in.

Garrick Ollivander sat in a chair at his desk, reading a book.

"Ollivander, we are here to get my sons wand." said Walburga.

Ollivander nodded and continued reading his book.

About five minutes later Sirius spoke up. "So when can I pick out my wand?" he asked.

Ollivander grinned and looked at Sirius over his glasses. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Black."

At that Ollivander closed his book and strolled over to some shelves. He picked up a white wand.

"Yew wood, Unicorn hair core, 12 ½ inches, very flexible." Ollivander told Sirius while handing the wand to him.

"Give it a wave." Ollivander insisted.

Sirius waved the wand and a mirror on Ollivanders desk shattered.

"That's ok, not the wand for you." Ollivander told him going back to the shelves.

This time he came back with a wand that was twisted three-hundred sixty degree's. "Hornbeam wood, thestral hair, 5 ¾ inches, very sturdy." Ollivander handed it to Sirius.

Sirius waved the wand again and knocked a whole shelf of wands down.

Ollivander nodded and took the wand away from him.

Sirius had gone through about five wands when Ollivander brought to him a particularly interesting one.

The wand had a square shaped handle and markings that he never seen before from bottom to top.

"Oak wood, griffon talon core, 15 inches, very sturdy." Ollivander told Sirius.

Sirius waved the wand, his hand getting tired. Then, out of a sudden, a mixture of a green and red light came flowing out the tip, sparkling like the bright sun outside.

Ollivander smiled and took the wand back "There you have it."

Ollivander observed the wand. "Yes… This wand has special carvings on each side of the handle, it knows you know, It won't work for any other wizard but you Mr. Black." Ollivander explained to Sirius.

Sirius grinned. He had finally got his wand. He was going to the top Wizarding School in Britain. It was all going bye so fast. Ollivander put the wand in a rectangular blue box and gave it to Walburga.

"Thanks you." She said, in her same stern voice.

Walburga gave Ollivander eighteen galleons to pay for the wand. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and each had a cup of tea.

It was him, Sirius Orion Black, finally getting to Hogwarts. He smiled and took a sip of his tea.


End file.
